


蜗牛（金东番外）

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: zmbxvxb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	蜗牛（金东番外）

李鹤东那天去送走了张云雷后，小心翼翼的把那个铁盒子给放回了上衣里边的口袋里。  
谢金看着他满身沧桑感，忍不住伸手想揽住他的肩。

李鹤东一个眼神制止住了他的想法，机场里人来人往，多到李鹤东看的头晕眼花。他从送机口走了出去，外边落日的余晖照着来往的车辆。

谢金就这么跟在他身后，他明白李鹤东不可能回青龙帮，那里容不下他，他看着李鹤东前两天脸上留下的伤口，结了痂，快好了。

谢金想起来自己第一次见他时候的样子，这个人满身伤痕的倒在自己的医院门口，那时候夜班的值班医生就他一个，他手忙脚乱的把李鹤东扶进了医院，然后一处一处的处理起伤口。

那浑身上下的伤口，大大小小的有一二十处，谢金看得出来，这人是黑道的，打架了。

伤口处理，缝针，包扎，李鹤东从头到尾都是昏迷状态，谢金处理好所有伤口，就坐在他旁边等他醒来。

他看着李鹤东满身的伤，和皱着眉头的脸，那张脸一看就是有故事的人，谢金突然想起了一句话：“才不是个没有故事的男同学。”

而不论过了多久，李鹤东的身上似乎总会有伤口存在，谢金觉得他的伤口就没有断过。

李鹤东走在他前边点了支烟，烟雾缭绕的模糊了他的脸，他开口问谢金：“你还不回去啊？”

谢金摇了摇头：“我跟你一起，医院那边，也不是必须要我在。”

李鹤东没有说话，他伸手拦了辆出租车，默许了谢金要跟他一起的想法。  
车子在机场高速上开的极快，过路的事物都闪成了一条条线，李鹤东沉默了一会儿，又拿出了烟，谢金在旁边拍了拍他，前座的椅背上标明了禁止在车内吸烟。

李鹤东僵持了一下，又把烟放回了口袋。  
车子经过一个小时后，就回到了市中心，李鹤东其实并没有去处，他让师傅随便停了个位置，人潮汹涌的大街，会让他少一些迷失感。

谢金下车谢过司机师傅，他知道李鹤东现在漫无目的，李鹤东停顿了一下：“随便走走吧。”

谢金点了点头，就跟着他有一句没一句的聊着。

其实谢金是个很阳光的人，但不是骄阳。像三月的春风，四月的细雨，又像冬日里那杯温热的白开水，和夏天加了冰了柠檬茶，这样一个干净的人，怎么就愿意跟着自己呢？  
李鹤东一直想不明白这个问题。

他回过头看着讲着冷笑话的谢金，小明是根火柴，他头上着了火，跑去医院，医生给他包扎好后，他成了根棉签。

一点也不好笑的笑话却让李鹤东弯了嘴角，这么多年，冷笑话也好，除了谢金，从来没人给自己讲过。

已经暗下来的大街上开了灯，七八点的夜晚反而更热闹起来，四处的霓虹灯照的世界五彩斑斓，谢金突然停下脚步拽了他一下：“东哥东哥，你站这儿等我一会儿，我马上回来，千万别走。”

李鹤东疑惑的看着他消失的背影，但并没有制止他，本来也就无所事事，等这一会儿也没关系。

大约五分钟后，谢金拿了两杯乌龙茶和一个淡黄色的透明氢气球回来，那气球的绳子上缠着一串暖黄色的小灯，就在空着随着风飘飘荡荡。

谢金俩眼发亮：“东哥你看，这家店买奶茶送气球！这个气球是不是特好看，这样我拿着气球你也不怕找不到我。”

李鹤东笑了笑：“就你这身高，不拿气球我也找得到你。”

谢金继续兴奋的说到：“东哥你跟我来，我给你看看这个气球，它身上有秘密。”

李鹤东被他弄的莫名其妙，谢金伸手牵着他小跑进了一个小巷子里，灯火阑珊的地方，让气球上的那一层黄色夜光粉暗暗发亮。

谢金看着气球呵呵傻笑：“你说现在的人真神奇，什么东西都能想得出来。”

李鹤东看着气球有些无语，这个人是不是有些太幼稚了…

他没有说话，拿出烟和打火机，暖橙色的火光映亮李鹤东在暗处看不清的脸庞。  
他深吸了一口烟，开口说到：“谢金，你为什么愿意跟着我？你只是个医生，而我是混黑道的。”

谢金看着他眨了眨眼：“我觉得你能成老大啊。”

李鹤东近乎自嘲的笑了一声：“什么老大，我现在在黑道里都要混不下去了。”

谢金摇摇头：“并没有啊，混黑道的人，有几个谨记但行好事莫问前程的。”

李鹤东没再说话，手里的烟顺着明火一点点消失，谢金看了他半天，暗自深吸了一口气，然后轻声问李鹤东：“东哥，我能不能知道，那张糖纸的故事啊？”

李鹤东抬眼看了看他：“你问这个干吗？”

谢金低下头：“我想了解你的事。”

李鹤东叹了口气，吸完了手里就剩一口的烟。

“故事也不长，你若愿意听，讲给你就是了。”

那时候谢金还只有十六七岁，小小年纪的他本来就没心上学，整天在外边厮混，小孩子心高气傲，一群所谓的社会混混带着他也不学好。

那会儿他玩心大的很，也傲的很，那几个社会的朋友说，城郊处的那座山上有一条公路，那条公路上经常出车祸，所以经常有孤魂野鬼，他们怂恿李鹤东去哪里呆一晚上，不呆够一晚就是胆小鬼。

到底也是个孩子，经不起任何刺激，他独自一个人去了那条公路。

而那天晚上突然降了温，过低的温度，加上李鹤东一天没好好吃饭，让他几乎觉得自己活不过那一晚，他缩在公路旁的小道上，来来往往的车辆，没有一个注意到他。

寒风凛冽，吹的李鹤东昏昏欲睡，他知道如果自己真的这样昏睡过去，那明天这条公路上的孤魂野鬼，就会多加一个自己。

但他还是没低过天气的寒冷，直到他撑不住要闭上眼睛的最后一刻，突然感觉到了身上多个厚厚的衣服，那衣服散发着腐朽的味道，但却温暖无比。

李鹤东第二天醒来的时候，就看见了一个浑身脏乱的乞丐贴着他身边熟睡，他身上是那件帮他挡了一晚上寒风的衣服。

乞丐在他醒来后的两秒钟便睁开了眼，他憨笑着看了看李鹤东，然后开始手脚并用的一通比划，李鹤东看了半天，才稍微理解了一些他的意思，那个乞丐大概是说这里太危险，他不能再来。

李鹤东看着他，这乞丐是个哑巴，他想要站起来，却因为身体没有摄取足够的能量，而又跌了回去，哑巴看他跌到吓了一跳，从那破破烂烂的衣服里掏出一个干净的手帕，那手帕里包着两颗干干净净的糖果，他小心翼翼的拿起一颗，给了李鹤东。

李鹤东接过后，剥开糖纸把糖送进了嘴里，哑巴看着他乐呵呵，然后继续比划着，让他赶紧回家，李鹤东谢了谢他，便离开了。

他回去后，没有向任何人提过哑巴的事，但是那颗糖纸，他却一直留着。

后来他又去了那条公路好几次，但并不是每次都能见到哑巴，李鹤东总是会带着一大兜吃的和并不多的零用钱，那是他自己一分一分攒起来的。

他虽然天天跟社会上的人混，但却知道那是救命之恩，他每次见到哑巴，总会把自己能给的东西都给他，哑巴拒绝过很多次，钱他一分不接，倒是吃的，他会千恩万谢的接过。

就这样，李鹤东大概见了他五六次，最后一次的时候，他远远的看见了哑巴身边跟了一个小孩儿，那孩子满脸是灰，但那双眼睛却清亮无比，他好像会说话，他抬头对着哑巴给自己的棒棒糖笑的单纯可爱。

李鹤东看着那个笑心里狠狠地揪了一下，他悄悄的跟着哑巴到了他们那根本就不算房子的容身之处，那天他一直等到很晚，才去把东西拿给哑巴，那时候那个孩子已经睡着了，他看着那个孩子的脸庞，不明白的问哑巴，为什么要养着他。

哑巴看了他半天，突然转身找了块石头，在地上默默的写了起来，全是沙尘的土地没有扬起一丝灰，地上歪歪扭扭的几个字格外清晰：  
但行好事莫问前程

李鹤东其实并不明白他的做法，若真想行好事，可以把这个孩子送到福利院，哑巴摇了摇头，又手脚比划起来，大概意思是说，这孩子只能跟着他。

李鹤东叹了口气，并没有再问下去。

那之后，李鹤东因为要高考，便有几天没有来，等到考完后，他就买了很多东西，他想告诉哑巴，他说不定有希望能去个好的学校。

而当他走到那条公路上的时候，那个熟悉的地方，站满了人群，昨天刚下了一天的雨，地面还是一摊一摊的水，警车的鸣笛声刺的李鹤东耳朵直疼，他看见人群中哑巴的尸体，还有坐在他旁边的那个孩子，那双本该亮着光的双眼，这一次空洞无比。

李鹤东在那一刻突然明白，这个世界上有太多的事，都注定是悲剧，他第一次感受到了自己的无能为力，他什么也做不了。

那孩子被警察带走了，尸体也被拉去了殡仪馆，警车鸣着笛声从李鹤东身边开过，他看着那开远的车辆，站在原地呆滞了好久。

“从那之后，我再也没见过那个孩子，我有去找过他，可是他毫无踪迹。”烟头已经撒满了一地，李鹤东的那一包烟就剩下了最后一根。

谢金看不见他红了的双眼，但是却能听得出来他哽咽的声音。

李鹤东缓了缓情绪，继续说到：“所以当我怀疑张云雷就是那个孩子的时候，我想拼尽全力保护他，当年的我一点能力都没有，现在不能说多厉害，但最起码能尽到自己的力，去保护他一丝一毫也是好的。”

谢金沉默了一会儿：“东哥，你想更厉害吗？”

李鹤东深吸了一口气：“想啊，这么多年，我一直都想更上一步，为了能保护我想保护的人，和我所在意的人。”

谢金笑了一下：“东哥，那个火柴的笑话还有后半段。”

李鹤东撇了他一眼：“谁要听你的冷笑话啊。”

谢金扭过头看他：“你听一听吗，火柴包扎了伤口成了棉签，后来火柴的伤口好了，他把头上的绷带拿下来后，就变成了牙签。”

李鹤东翻了个白眼没想理他。  
谢金笑了笑，轻轻地伸手握住了李鹤东那双被吹的冰凉的双手：“东哥，你有什么愿望就去做吧，你头上的那把火烧着了，就来找我，我给你包扎，当棉签的那段日子，你就在我这里养伤，等你的纱布拆了，成了牙签，就可以去扎人了。”

李鹤东笑了一下：“你这是什么鬼比喻。”

谢金大着胆子靠近他，然后试探着把李鹤东拉进了怀里：“以后我陪着你，刀山火海都可以。”

李鹤东呆在他怀里并没有反抗，谢金收紧了抱着他的双臂，一直以来，李鹤东都是有意无意的拒绝他跟自己有过度亲密的接触，而这是第一次，他任由谢金这么抱着。

谢金看着这人没有丝毫反抗的意思，嘴角忍不住的勾起笑容，他贴近李鹤东的耳边轻声说到：“就是不知道，我是不是东哥你所在意的人。”

巷子外的人还是热热闹闹，谢金手里的那个亮着光的气球，依旧在风中摇摇晃晃。

李鹤东把脸埋进他怀里，灯火阑珊处最大的优点就是看不清，不然他那泛了红晕的脸颊，也不知如何藏才好。

那个所在意的人，就是你啊。


End file.
